Legend Of Edward Cullen
by ileamc
Summary: This Is now a story. Update: pg 6 chapter4 conversation
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I got this idea in my head and I really like it well Its a possibility if Im going to make a real story but reviews will be nice. IF I get a lot then I will make the summary into a story.**

* * *

A four year old Isabella Swan lives in a small village called Forks. She has lived there all of her life with Charlie and Renee. They told her a legend about this one vampire named Edward Cullen. Yes everyone in the village knows but the leader of Forks from the past got angry and exiled the Cullens but forced Edward to stay behind in Cullens' castle right outside of the village. The legend says that if anyone enters the forest they will never return becuase Edward is out there. Even if its an animal or human he will drink it. He was the dark Edward Cullen until he met Isabella 4 year old and 17 year old. Will they fall in love or will he still has the monster in his mind and kill Bella?

* * *

_**Please Review. I hope u like it. Okay to get this straight Edward watches Bella when she is 4, and he never saw her again until she became 17.**_


	2. IMPORTANT!

**_AN: Come on guys I need more reviews. Well I was very close to delete the summary but I decided to give yall a chance because maybe you did not read it or somethin. so please please review. And When its a story its goin to be good. If I dont get enough then Im deleting this. _**


	3. The legend

**AN: Finally guys thank you very much for the reviews. Well here it is. Remember the villagers in Forks knows about vampires but r not allowed to expose them. Edward does drink animal and human blood even the innocent except u no who. Enjoy**

* * *

My name is Isabella Swan but people calls me Bella.I am 4 years old, But I dont have any friends really. I was born here in a little village called Forks. My dad Charlie Is the leader half cop. And my mom Renee loves to decorate the house. Every night when I go to bed my mom would tell me stories.

"Mommy can you tell me a story?" I was already in bed eager to hear another story.

"Sure honey what do you want to hear?"

"Well can you tell me legands?"

"What legands?"

"Um Daddy was telling me about vampires. Are they real?"

She sighed and nodded.

"They are?" How can vampires exist?

"Yes and there is one living in that big forbidden castle over there." She pointed to my window. I got up and looked into the night. There were stars and a full moon. The moon shined over a big castle surrounded by the forests.

"The castle and the forests are forbidden."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know? Because its scary,"

"Please Mommy I like scary stories and you know it." She sighed.

"Alright. There was this family that were vampires that lived in that castle. One of our history leaders from the 50s got mad and wanted them away from Forks forever. But one decided to stay because he does not have a mate. He decided to get his revenge so he stayed. The legend is called The Legend Of Edward Cullen. That vampire that lives in that castle is named Edward. Who ever enters that forest will never come back."

"Why?"

"Because he will drink blood from them until the body is drained. Even if its an animal. Some people here are dumb enough to go out there, but they never returned. The leader can not do anything about it because its impossible for a human to kill a vampire. Vampires are invincible."

"Oh."

"He comes out of the castle unless someone tresspasses the forests."

"How?"

"He can read minds."

"Oh okay." Mommy directed me to my bed and tucked me in. When I was under the covers. She kissed my cheek and walked to my door.

"Oh Bella?"

"Yes Mommy?"

"Promise me that you wont go out there in the woods."

"I promise Mommy," I smiled.

With my fingers crossed.

* * *

_**So how do you like it? Next chapter will be Bella's and Edward's POV. So if u have any questions related to the story like about the village the legend anything just email me. Sorry if this was a short chapter. Please review.**_


	4. First meet

My mom woke me up because Lauren was going to have a birthday party. I was excited because I never been invited to a party. My mom gave me a quick bath and picked out my clothes. She wanted me to wear a Care Bear blue shirt with a jean skirt. I put it on and I loved it. Mommy just bought it for like a few days ago. She done my hair. But I hate it because she pulls to hard.

She put my hair up in 2 braids with little blue bows. I looked in the mirror and I squealed.

"So how do you like it Bella?"

"Oh mommy I love it. I love the braids too," I smiled and touched my left braid.

"Ok sweetie come on lets go to the store and buy a present for Lauren."

"Okie Dokie."

I wanted to give lauren a little karaoke for 4-6 ages. I know she would love this because i would see her sing almost everyday. Even though I never talk to her. We bought a card and wrapped the present.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAUREN!!!" We all cheered and she started to cry happy tears. I gave her my gift and she opened it. When she unwrapped it her eyes were wide with her mouth open.

"Thank you Isabella, I love it."

"Youre welcome and call me Bella." She nodded.

When all of the gifts were unwrapped us kids played outside. It was Laurens idea to play truth or dare. I hated that game. We all gathered around the circle she made and sat down with a bottle. She put it in the middle and began to spin it. The bottle stopped.

It landed on me.

"Okay Bella truth or dare." She gave me an evil smile.

"Dare."

"Okay," she grabbed a ball and threw it into the forest, Everyone gasped. "I dare you to get that ball before Edward gets you, mwahahahahah."

Gosh I hate that laugh. "But it can be dangerous."

"I dont care lets see how brave you are. No go and get that ball." I sighed and walked slowly to the trees. I stopped right at the edge and looked back. She smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and looked forward.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the forest.

I walked slowly cautious about my surroundings. When I walked a few feet I saw the ball on a branch of a small tree. I jumped up and reached for it. I couldnt. I was too short. I was about to jump again but I heard a growl.

I froze and began to freeze. I looked at my arms and I had goosebumps. I turned around in circles and the growl became closer and closer.

"What are you doing here?" I smooth voice came from behind me. I stopped and slowly turned around and looked up. A teen like boy with burgundy eyes tall, pale skinned and beautiful features stood right in front of me.

"Edward," I whispered. He nodded.

"I suppose you know about me... uh"

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

"Bella, well why are you in this forest you know its dangerous here?"

"I know but I needed to get that ball," I pointed up to the branch. He knelt down.

"You know I can kill you." There were pain in his eyes.

"You wont kill me."

'And why do you say that?' His eyes were hard

"Yes I heard that you were a monster, but there is goodness in here." I put my hand against his heart. I could not feel a beat. "Dont let the monster inside control you." His eyes softened. "I can feel it even though your heart is not beating but there are goodness in you." I smiled.

He smiled too. He stood up and reached the ball and gave it to me.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella. Now get out of this forest before your parents find you here. "

"Okay bye."

'Bye," and he was gone in a blink of an eye. I walked out of the forest and the kids were waiting. They were shocked.

"How did you survive?"

'Well I guess I was lucky, he did not come," I lied.

"What took you so long?"

"I was struggling trying to get the ball." I shrugged.

"Okay give me my ball." I handed it to her but she jerked it out of my hand.

'Bella time to go home!" My mom yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled back. My mom walked me home and gave me a bath. When I was done she tucked me in and kissed me goodnight. After that the Darkness took over me. Edward Cullen starred in my dreams.

EPOV( during the party)

One intruder was roaming around in the forest. It was a man that I recgnoized as Billy's followers. I smile an evil smile and attacked.

After I was done and dispose the body I smelled something floral. I ran following the scent. I stopped and I saw a young girl that looked around 4 or 5. She was trying to reach for the ball stuck up the tree. I growled thinking that she is a villager. She froze and looked around. I wanted to scare her to get her out of this forest.

I growled and ran into different spots to confuse her. I got closer and she did not look scared but I saw goosebumps on her arms. She has to be scared in the inside. I was right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She stopped and turned around slowly. She looked at with wide eyes.

"Edward," she whispered. I nodded. Of course she knows me. All of the villagers knows my name.

"I suppose you know about me...uh,"

She interupted. "Isabella Swan but call me Bella."

"Bella, well why are you in this forest you know its dangerous here?"

"I know but I needed to get that ball," she pointed up to the branch. I knelt down to be eye level with her.

"You know I can kill you." There were pain in her eyes. I noticed I looked sad. The monster told me to drag her away and drink her blood dry. But I dont want to kill this innocent young creature standing in front of me.

"You wont kill me." She looked very confident.

"And why do you say that?' My eyes were hard.

"Yes I heard that you were a monster, but there is goodness in here." She put here hand against my heart. My dead heart. Her hand was warm against my cold skin. "Dont let the moster inside control you." My eyes were gentle. She is very brave. "I can feel it even though your heart is not beating but there are goodness in you." I smiled. And she did too. I never smiled in a long time not including the evil smiles I have.

I stood up while she realised her touch and reached for her ball and I gave it to her.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome Bella. Now get out of this forest before your parents find you here." I heard her parents thoughts but they were close.

"Okay bye."

"Bye," I was gone before she knew it. She walked out of the forest and the other kids were shocked that she survived.

"How did you survive?" A blonde girl asked.

"Well I guess I was lucky, he did not come," She defended me so I dont get in trouble. Huh like they can kill me. She lied to the kids. _Thats a good girl Bella_. I chuckled and I did not realize the warmth against my heart where she touched me. I put my hand agianst my dead heart and smiled. She told me dont let the moster inside me take over. And she said there is goodness in my heart. Which there is but I let it out.

Bella was very brave. probably the most bravest human Ive ever met. I turned away from the kids and ran back to my castle. I could not stop thinking about Bella.

* * *

**AN: So how did u like it? There are no werewolves or Jacob or the pack. Only Billy. The kids were Mike Jessica Angela Lauren and those other kids in the group. Well review please.**


	5. Memories to Danger

**AN: Now this chapter is mostly going to be collage of Bella when she was 4 through 17. I just dont want to skip like right to 17 because there are some events that will be later in the story. These are the major events that happened in her life. Enjoy and thanks for all of you that reviewed.**

* * *

Age 4

I was at Lauren's birthday party and I had to play truth or dare. She threw the ball into the forebidden forest and that was the day I met him. I can tell from his heart that he was fighting a useless battle. The monster inside him wanted to bite me and drink all of my blood but I told him dont let it control him. He was an angel to me. He was so beautiful with the bronze hair, nice perfect body, angelic voice his eyes well his eyes scared me a little, I dont want him to be a bad vampire I want him to be a good vampire like he was in his past. After that goodbye I never saw him again, but I have a feeling Ill meet him again sometime. I know I will because I can feel it. I kept the secret from everybody that I met him.

Age 5

I never forgot that I met Edward and I never will. My mom put me in piano lessons and taught me how to sing. She knew how to sing but not piano. She hired a piano teacher from Seattle. The songs she taught me were beautiful. My favorite one was called Starry Night.

Age 6

I started my education in a little school house. I never talked to the kids. Some would ignore me some will bully me. I just sit in the back listening to the teacher. On my birthday I got a black pony. She was beautiful. Since she was a black horse I called her Midnite. She was very sweet and protects me from danger in the village.

Age 7

I was on my horse and I found a secret garden that was at the edge of the forest. It had a little bird bath and a concrete bench, and wild flowers surrounding the bench. I would sit and sing to my horse and to Edward. I knew he was there and I did not care. I can feel the goodness inside him. I had a bad dream. It was about the village on fire and my parents did not make it., I was older like a teenager. The families separated and I got on Midnite and ran into the forbidden forest. And I woke up. But when I woke up I swore I saw golden eyes. But I never told my family.

Age 8

I won first place in the talent show, with Jessica in second and Lauren in third. The boys, Mike was first Ben second and Eric third. The girls were jealous. That did not bother me anyway.

Age 9

One of the villagers walked into the forest with weapons and he never came back. He was so stupid. Its impossible for a human to kill a vampire. Plus that villager was mean to me anyway.

Age 10-13

Every kid in this village had mates and I was left out. They had school dances but I was not invited. You have to have a mate to go to the dance.

Age 14-16

No one has come to me. Every time I see the couples kissing and things like that I feel a pain in my heart wishing I wish I was like them. My mom told me that someone will come to me. I doubt that. Every night I would look at the stars and the castle. I havent realized i was in love with Edward but I was certain that he doesnt love me. Or does he.

Present Day

Now I'm 17 and the couples were still together. My mom was worried about me. I never been happy in a long time. I had the same dream when I was 7 but it was longer. When I was in the forest on Midnite a stray branch hit me and I fell to the ground. But I swore before I woke up I saw a dark figure kneel beside me and pick me up. And I woke up after that.

The next night I was sleeping dreaming of Edward Cullen and I saw myself in front of a mirror with Edward standing behind me. I looked the same as now but I looked paler and had topaz eyes like him. He had his arms around my waist. I looked beautiful. I had curves and feminen muscles. He kissed my neck and whispered in my ear "I love you Isabella Cullen."

I woke up right after he said that. I saw light outside and I looked at my clock and it was midnight. I got up and I heard people screaming. I smelled smoke and looked out the window. The whole village was on fire. I ran to my parents room and they were in bed. I tried to wake them up but I got no answer. The carbon monoxide killed them. I ran out the door and ran to Midnite's barn. I got to the barn and got on her. I saw that the houses were collapsing and I saw people as a family ride out of the village. I was left in the village alone. I took it upon myself and rode in the trail to the forbidden forest.

I was riding fast but not fast enough and I saw a branch ahead of me. I got hit and I fell backwards. My horse kept running and I saw a dark figure kneeling over me. This was just like the dream I had 10 years ago. I was in my angels arms. It was Edward. He is my angel and everything went black.

EPOV ( after they met)

I would never forget that time we met. I could not stop thinking about her. I decided since no one entered the forest Ill just kill the animals avoid the humans. But if a human comes so he can threaten me I would kill him. I saw a man with weapons trying to hunt me down. He will never get the chance. He saw me and shot me in the heart but it bounced off. I looked down at my chest and looked at him with murderous eyes. I smiled with my fangs growing and attacked. I buried him after. Everytime I hunt I always think of Bella.

I know this was absurd but I was in love with her. But I should not have this feeling. She probably has someone else. Someone to love. Everytime I thought that I would feel jealousy. But that wont stop me. I want her to be mine. Forever.

I walked back to my castle to my master bedroom on the top floor where I can see the whole village. I was getting a wine glass with animal blood and began to drink. In my mind I heard screaming.

_The village is on fire!_

_We have to get out of here!_

I heard those similar thoughts. I looked out the window and The whole village was on fire. I began to worry. Bella is there. I panicked and ran out of the castle I searched the village and the houses collapsed. I began to sob thinking that Bella was dead. I smelt the same scent that I smelled 13 years ago.

It was Bella. I followed the scent and it led to the trail in the forest. I saw her on the ground and I saw her horse still running away. I knelt down next to her and she was still alive. Thank God. Her eyes were bearly open and I picked her up into my arms and carried this beautiful creature deeper into the forest to my castle.


	6. Conversation

**AN: If you have read Cure For Curse the part of how the venom effects the human. Remember the venom can heal scabs and scars and when the venom is inside of a human it stuns them. The only way for a human to become a vampire is get bitten and drink the blood from the vampire. Enjoy**

* * *

EPOV 

Instead of running at my vampire speed I just decided to walk. Every now and then I would look at the beautiful angel in my arms. I noticed a big cut on her forehead. Blood was dripping, slidding down her face. I stopped and I knelt down with Bella in my arms.

I held on to her head and licked the blood and up to her cut. I sucked on the blood for a second and I licked the wound and it healed. I stood up still holding her and walked to the castle.

When I arrived I carried her to my master bedroom. I pulled back the red topaz silk cover and gently placed her on the bed. I havent even noticed what she wore.

She wore a blue silk PJ gown. She rode on that horse with that nice gown. Before I left to go hunting I stroked her hair, a strain of hair was over her eyes so I moved it away from her eyes. I got up and walked out of the door.

BPOV

I woke up in a silk like master bed. I sat up looking around where I was. I was in a master bedroom. I got up and I looked out the window.

I could see everything. I am in the castle. Edward's forbidden castle. I could see the forest, mountains, and last but not least the village. There was smoke but the fire went away. All I saw was the houses and trees were burned down. I looked down filled with sadness. I started to cry in tears. I missed my family. I missed them so much.

I wiped my tears away and started to explore this place. I opened the the door and it lead to a hallway. I was looking at the paintings while I walked by and I saw one with 2 vampires.

One Edward and the other the blonde. The next was him, the blonde and a woman with carmel colored hair. The next was the same but with a blonde girl. After that I saw another but a big guy with dark curly hair having his arms around the blonde girls waist. and the last one. 2 vampires were added. A honey blonde guy and a short pixie like girl with short blonde hair.

I noticed Edward was alone in the pictures. He does not have a mate.

So I decided to keep walking. I saw the stairs and walked down the steps. I was in the main room.

It had a fire place with stuffed realistic animals and a big tiger rug. there were 4 chairs that would fit 2 people. I noticed it was for each couple. I could not imagine him sitting by himself while others being cuddled.

When I looked to my right I saw a nice polished piano on a platform. I walked towards it and lightly grazed my fingers on the pure white keys. I looked around and no one was around, so I sat down put my fingers on the right keys and began to play and sing the song I knew by heart.

EPOV

After hunting I walked back to the yard and I heard a piano play and singing. I walked into the castle and I followed the melody I knew for a long time. It was Starry Night.

I walked into the family room and saw Bella playing my piano and singing. Oh her voice sounded like an angel. I closed my eyes listening to the sweet melody filling the room. Not the whole room the whole castle.

BPOV

When I ended the song with the key I stopped and I felt presence. I turned around and there he was. Standing a few feet away from me like a greek god watching with those topaz eyes.

"That was beautiful Bella. I never thought you played piano." I blushed

"Thank you Edward, I started to play piano when I was 5 years old. A year after I met you." I was standing and he walked slowly towards me.

"I want to know what you've done after the last time we met."

"Okay." I smiled. He led me to the love seat and we sat down.

"So tell me, did anything happen?"

"Well when I was 5 I started piano lessons. My mom never played but she wanted me to. I did not want to but something in my mind told me to take so I did. Everytime I played the piano it reminded me of you. When I was 6 I started to go to school. When I was 7 I got a pony for my birthday and I would go to the secret garden at the edge of the forest. Age 8 I won a talent show. And the years after that. the kids started to have mates. I was the only one without one."

"How did you feel about that?"

I sighed." horrible in a way."

"Im sorry."

"You dont have to be sorry. Thats about it really. Nothing interesting."

"Isabella dont say that your story was the opposite. you taking piano lessons starting school and winning a talent show. You should be proud of yourself for that."

I nodded. "So how was your life doing after we met."

"Well nothing interesting but I did remember what you said. you said that I should not have the monster inside me take over. So I did and I tried to avoid killing human with one exception. Humans threatening me." I nodded." I have hunted animals ever since."

I smiled. "See its not that hard to let the goodness take over."

"Well that was easy but the other thing was hard."

"And what is that?"

'Your blood. You smelt good but not really strong enough for me to kill you. But I am on my best behavior now. and I always have ever since I met you."

We stared at each other for a long time, until he spoke up. "You need to eat," He leaned in. "I can here you stomach growling." I blushed and he placed his hand on my warm cheek. "Gosh you are so warm."

"Thanks but I cant help it".

"I know you cant," I scowled at him. and he chuckled. "Sorry"

He led me to a kitchen and he got out the food materials. "Since are you a vampire can you cook?"

"Yes I can but since I cannot taste the food I should have someone taste it. I really need a taster."

"Why?"

"Well I have been praticing thinking that I wanted to cook for you."

"Cool I know how to cook too."

"I know you can."

"And how do you know that?"

"Uh. I dont know I just know."

"Your lying."

"How can you tell?"

"Ah you just confessed you're lying, plus I can tell by your eyes. I can read people by looking into their eyes." He turned away shaking his head grinning. I giggled I never seen him like this before not even that day 13 years ago. He was more like fighting. Good vs. monster inside of him.

"What are you thinking?" He pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You know its frustrating that I cant read your thoughts. "

"You cant?"

"Nope. So tell me what were you thinking?"

"I was just thinking that you were happy just now and I compared that day 13 years ago. You looked like you fighting between the monster and you."

"I was but now I have no problem. You seem to entertain me." I looked away blushing.

"You cant hide that blush from me, not now not ever." I playfully glared at him when he turned his back away from me. I put my head down on the table and I heard a plate bieng put down in front of me. I smelled the food and my head shot up. It was spaghetti. One of my favorites.

"Its smells good."

"You havent even tried it if it smells good it does not mean if it tastes bad or not." He sat down beside me staring at me.

I picked up my fork and scooped up the noddles and put it in my mouth and chewed it. It was good.

"So how does it taste?"

"This is good. You can cook better than my mom." I felt a sharp pain in my heart when I said that. I didnt know if I showed it but I felt Edward's hand in my hair stroking it trying to soothe me. I felt goosebumps and I shivered. He pulled away.

"Eat."

I took a bite again. and eventully I was done. I put my fork down all full. He got up and took my plate and put it in the sink. he stood next to me holding out his hand for me to take. "Do you want a tour?"

"Sure even though I was in some parts of this place." I took his hand and led me out of the kitchen.

* * *

**_AN: Bella is not clumsy. Well she is but she rarely falls. Its nerve racking when she falls constantly. Well please review. any questions just ask me._**


	7. Important

**AN: Come on people. yes I posted the new chapter I did not get any reviews. If you post a review it would say I have what number of reviews its just that I cant read them yet. Before I posted the chapter I had 27 reviews. I posted the new chapter. I got none. If you read it just review. It can be a negative review. I can make the story better.**

**Thank you**


End file.
